With the rapid growth of ubiquitous computing and the Internet of Things (IoT), users are interacting with many different computing systems in the course of their lives. In addition to interacting with devices whose primary function is computing, such as home computers, mobile computing devices, server computers, and so forth, users may also interact with devices that include computers as components, such as smart appliances, automotive computers, or any number of IoT devices. The various computing devices may generate data regarding users, and such data may be generated and delivered using different formats, models, or communications channels.